The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part, a second fitting part that is rotatable and lockable relative to the first fitting part, and a profiled shaft that is for being actuated to unlock the fitting.
In a known fitting of the type described immediately above, the shaft also serves for transmitting the unlocking actuation to another, basically identical fitting. The components arranged within the fitting are dimensioned in such a manner that, even when all of the tolerances are added up, the fitting typically remains locked. However, when there are very large tolerances, there may be slight rattling noises, which are annoying. To avoid them, the tolerances have to be kept small.